Vingt-huit façons de mourir
by galaxy-starshade
Summary: Des enfants Londoniens meurent, à un rythme effarant. Tout cela n'est pas nouveau pour Sherlock ; ce qui est nouveau, c'est ce type en trench coat, avec ses yeux bleu perçant. Et tout devient vraiment confus quand un autre gars, prétendant être un Seigneur du Temps, vient tout bousculer... Superwholock ! Rated T pour être sûre, changera peut-être plus tard.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

La nuit était sombre ; si sombre que la lumière des réverbères atteignait à peine les passants. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, seul le rare sifflement d'un chat qui s'enfuyait brisait le silence de temps à autre. La haute et sombre silhouette d'un homme passa devant une ruelle.

Le soudain éternuement d'un aspirateur asthmatique le fit sursauter. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne pouvait rien voir d'où il était ; il retourna en arrière et fouilla la ruelle du regard. Il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, mai ensuite l'évidence lui sauta dessus. Un gros chat blanc venait de déranger une poubelle, et à présent il passait à côté d'une grosse boîte bleue pour se diriger vers le fond de la ruelle.

L'homme soupira et revint sur ses pas. Il était tard et il voulait rentrer chez lui ; les nuages noirs annonçaient une chute de neige.

* * *

La femme ne faisait pas vraiment attention. Un homme était entré plus tôt et avait acheté son stock de tickets de lotto, donc elle avait fait sa journée. Tout en lisant un magazine, elle pensait distraitement à l'éventualité de fermer son magasin pour la journée. Son mari ne serait pas très heureux, mais... elle n'avait plus eu de congé depuis ce qui lui semblait des milliers d'années. Elle avait presque pris sa décision quand la cloche sonna et elle soupira.

Un homme entra dans son magasin. Il portait un trench coat beige et avait les yeux bleu brillant. Il traversa les rayonnages et se dirigea droit vers le comptoir.

"Bonjour."

"'Lut", répondit-elle, agacée qu'il ose la déranger.

Apparemment, il cherchait quelqu'un. La femme n'essaya même pas d'écouter ou de comprendre ce qu'il disait, car il parlait d'une manière archaïque. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la photo qu'il lui montrait et hocha la tête.

"Ouais, il vit dans cette rue, un peu plus loin... Continuez tout droit, vous ne pouvez pas manquer son appartement."

* * *

Le son d'un violon brisa le silence. L'appartement était vide, si l'on excluait un grand homme aux cheveux sombres et bouclés, qui caressait son instrument de ses longs doigts. La musique envahit l'espace, couvrant les murs jusqu'à la porte. Les notes descendirent les escaliers et atteignirent la porte d'entrée, une grosse porte verte avec ses quatre caractères dorés.

Un homme affublé d'un trench coat beige se tenait devant la porte. Il leva une main et frappa quatre fois.


	2. Ennui

**AN :**

**Je regarde Sherlock, Doctor Who et Supernatural dans leur version originale. (Leurs voix sont vraiment trop bizarres en français... Et puis pour les jeux de mots, c'est plus pratique. Et Misha Collins a une voix ****_tellement_**** sexy. Bref.) Donc si il y a des erreurs de tu/vous, je m'en excuse.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Ennui**

"Je m'ennuie, John. Je. M'ennuie. Tellement. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait autant s'ennuyer, sans en mourir."

John soupira. C'était la plus longue phrase Sherlock en quatre heures. L'ancien soldat avait ut les journaux, regardé des mauvais programmes à la télé puis avait écrit un nouvel article pour son blog (qu'il ne posta pas), mais Sherlock n'avait fait que se plaindre toute la journée durant, couché sur le canapé. John ferma son ordinateur et alla à la porte pour prendre son manteau. Il le mit, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Tu vas où ?" demanda Sherlock. "Non, attend. Tu ne t'es pas rasé, don ça ne peut pas être, euh... c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Jenny. Donc, ce n'est pas Jenny. Lestrade n'a pas démontré son incompétence dernièrement, donc ça ne peut pas être une affaire. Le wi-fi est mort depuis deux semaines et tu n'a reçu aucun appel, donc tu n'as pas de rendez-vous avez Mike ou Molly, ou un ami... Pourquoi tu veux sortir ?" A présent, il avait vraiment l'air intéressé. Peut-être même perplexe.

John n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il devait expliquer ça à Sherlock.

"Parce que _tu_ m'ennuies, Sherlock !" explosa-t-il. "Tu te plains depuis une semaine, que tu t'ennuies, que tu a besoin d'une affaire, et je n'arrive plus à à te supporter ! Alors, oui, je sors, histoire de prendre un peu d'air frais !"

Il sortit et claqua la porte.

* * *

John n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de marcher. Il avait atteint le parc quelques minutes plus tôt, et après avoir essayé de s'asseoir sur un banc, il avait juste abandonné. Maintenant il bouillait de colère. Normalement, il était un type tranquille, celui qui ne s'énerve pas facilement. Mais dernièrement, Sherlock était tellement agaçant... Si il avait été un fervent croyant, il aurait prié chaque nuit pour avoir une affaire.

Là était le problème. Il y avait eu quelques meurtres, mais aucun d'intéressant. Quand il avait poussé Sherlock à sortir pour enquêter sur la mort d'une vieille dame, le détective avait résolu l'énigme en quelques minutes, avant de rentrer à la maison, encore plus agaçant, si c'était possible.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand tout à coup, un horrible hurlement lui perça les oreilles. Cherchant son revolver, il se rappela qu'il était toujours à l'appartement, sous son oreiller. Il jura, et courut tout de même dans la direction du cri.

* * *

Sherlock soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi John était si en colère après lui. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa dernière expérience... Peut-être que le sang de vache dans la bouteille de jus de fraise n'était pas une bonne idée, après tout.

Il soupira à nouveau. Que faisaient les gens normaux, ordinaires, quand ils s'ennuyaient ? Un autre soupir. _Aucune idée. Sûrement des trucs ennuyeux_.

Sherlock se leva et prit son violon. Le silence était intolérable. Il commença à jouer, et se sentit tout de suite mieux. De la belle musique, cela avait le don de l'apaiser.

* * *

John ne savait pas quoi faire. Quelqu'un était blessé, mais avec tous les gens rassemblés tout autour, il ne parvenait pas à s'approcher.

"Je suis docteur !" dit-il, perdant finalement patience.

Aussitôt, un couloir s'ouvrit pour lui à travers la foule. Il s'avança vers l'homme blessé. Celui-ci était mi-couché, mi-assis contre un arbre, une main sanglante pressé sur son cou. L'ex-soldat se dépêcha de s'approcher.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il, tout en essayant de voir la blessure.

L'homme essaya de parler, mais seules de bulles de sang jaillirent au coin de ses lèvres.

"C'est bon, ne parlez pas si vous n'y arrivez pas." John se tourna vers les autres gens. "Que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance !" cria-t-il.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Dans un dernier effort pour parler, l'homme dit trois mots inintelligibles. Il inspira encore deux fois, puis devint tout mou dans les bras de John.

Il y eut des cris, des gens s'enfuirent. Certains commencèrent à pleurer.

John fronça les sourcils. Il avait vu des gens mourir en Afghanistan, il n'allait pas vomir, ou quoi que ce soit. Mais quelque chose le perturbait. Il retira la main qu'il avait pressée sur le cou de l'homme maintenant mort. Ses cheveux l'empêchaient de voir, alors il les poussa plus loin, et la vit. Une marque de morsure. _De dents humaines._

* * *

Sherlock était très heureux. Si cet adjectif pouvait s'appliquer à lui, bien sûr, ce qui n'était pas si certain. Mais à voir comme il dansait littéralement à travers tout l'appartement, John n'arrivait pas à trouver un meilleur mot pour son humeur actuelle.

Le docteur de l'armée avait appelé Lestrade, qui était arrivé environ vingt minutes plus tard. Il avait alors insisté pour aller chercher Sherlock, car il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Et maintenant John comprenait quoi. D'après les explications confuses des détectives, trois personnes, trois personnes avaient été tuées en même temps, de la même façon. Deux hommes et deux femmes ; trois d'âge moyen, et une adolescente. Donc il n'y avait aucun schéma pour l'instant, excepté les marques de morsure ; et c'était probablement une bande organisée.

Le labo n'avait trouvé aucune correspondance pour les dents. Molly venait de les appeler pour aller à la morgue, et c'était la raison pour laquelle John devait regarder Sherlock exprimer sa joie.

"On devrait y aller", dit-il finalement." Molly voudra rentre chez elle, et il est presque cinq heures de l'après-midi."

"Allons-y alors", dit Sherlock en mettant son trench coat noir.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, Sherlock appela un taxi et ils arrivèrent à la morgue de St Barts quelques minutes plus tard. Molly les attendait, les quatre cadavres sur quatre tables, leur moitié inférieure couverte par des draps blancs.

"Salut Sherlock, John", dit-elle, rougissant un peu lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du détective. Qui ne remarqua rien du tout et courut presque jusqu'à la table.

John échangea un regard évocateur avec la jeune femme.

"Donc c'est notre première victime, celle que John a trouvée", dit-elle, tout à coup plus confiante.

"Ouais, trouvé... Il est littéralement mort sur moi."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, on dirait des dents humaines", expliqua-t-elle tout en montrant la marque de morsure, " Mais ce n'en sont pas. Enfin, pas exactement."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, pas exactement ?" demanda John.

"C'est évident." Sherlock lui lança le regard-de-salaud, catégorie tu-te-baves-dessus. "Regarde, les marques des dents de devant sont bien trop profondes. Ca veut dire que les dents de devant sont bien trop... longues, pour êtres humaines."

"Mais c'est là le plus bizarre", dit Molly. "Tu as raison, Sherlock, les dents de devant ne sont pas humaines. Mais il y a aussi des marques des molaires, et celles-là, elles le sont."

"Alors quoi ?" demanda John. "On cherche un maboul qui mord des gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent ? Avec un dentier de vampire ?"

"Non, c'est impossible. Les marques de morsures sont trop violentes pour avoir été faites par des fausses dents. Et regarde. Il y a d'autres marques. Des marques de mains, sur les bras et la poitrine."

Les marques étaient violettes, ce qui n'était pas un bon signe. Celui qui, ce qui avait fait ça devait avoir une force terrible.

"Alors le..." commença John, mais la sonnerie du téléphone de Sherlock l'interrompit.

"Lestrade... Oui. Oui, on est à la morgue, mais je peux... D'accord. On arrive."

Il le remit dans sa poche et se tourna vers John.

"On doit y aller. Ils ont trouvés d'autres corps."

"Le même gars ?"

"Oui. Non. Peut-être. Leurs coeurs ont été arrachés de leurs poitrines.


	3. Vol

**AN : Spoilers pour la saison 9 de Supernatural. Mes excuses pour le "bitch/jerk" que je n'ai peut-être pas traduit comme dans la VF officielle de la série...**

**Je réponds à toutes les reviews, sauf les anonymes (oui, ça fait débile de répondre à quelqu'un d'anonyme, désolée)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Vol**

Cass soupira et posa le journal qu'il lisait. Trois douzaines de cadavres avait été retrouvé à Londres en moins d'un mois. Ce qui était étrange était la manière dont ils avaient été tués ; toujours surnaturel, jamais la même. L'article disait également qu'un détective du nom e Sherlock Holmes s'occupait de l'affaire. Cass n'avait jamais entendu un nom aussi étrange.

Dean était en train de chanter "Highway to Hell" dans sa douche, pendant que Sam était sorti pour acheter à manger pour les deux prochains jours. Son tour prendrait au moins une heure, parce que Dean avait insisté pour qu'il trouve de la tarte.

Cass aurait eu assez de temps pour aller voir par lui-même ce qui se passait en Angleterre, du moins si il avait encore eu ses ailes. Mais voler la grâce d'un autre ange ne les avait pas ramenées, alors il devait prendre une voiture, un avion ou ses pieds pour se déplacer.

Elles lui manquaient. Pas seulement l'option "voyage rapide", mais aussi pour leur présence invisible et rassurante dans son dos. Ses douces plumes noires, effleurant son trench coat quand il faisait un mouvement rapide, lui manquaient ; même si elles étaient invisibles, pour les humains comme pour lui, il était capable de les sentir même sur Terre.

Mais quand Metatron avait pris sa grâce, il les avait perdues. Et parfois il avait encore l'impression qu'elles étaient là, sur son dos, mais c'était juste la sensation fantôme qu'un vétéran de la guerre ressentirait pour un bras manquant.

Cass soupira à nouveau. Penser à ses ailes perdues ne les ferait pas revenir, et ça n'aiderait pas non plus avec les meurtres. Il voulait se rendre à Londres pour résoudre ces crimes, sauver des gens, tuer des choses (les affaires de la famille, aurait dit Dean), mais il savait que l'aîné des Winchester avait peur de prendre l'avion.

Il l'avait appris deux moins plus tôt. Ils était dans une petite ville non loin de New York, et Garth avait les avait appelés à propos d'un shtriga dans le Nevada (lui-même était occupé avec un nid de vampires dans le Wisconsin). Sam voulait qu'ils prennent l'avion, mais Dean avait catégoriquement refusé. Cass ne pouvait évidemment pas les transporter sans ses ailes. Finalement, Sam était parti tout seul, pendant que Dean et Cass s'occupaient d'un groupe de loups-garous non loin de là.

Cass pria son Père pour que Sam trouve de la tarte. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile de convaincre Dean si son estomac était satisfait. L'ange prépara également sa mimique de chiot, catégorie "s'il-te-plaît j'ai besoin de ton aide". Il avait découvert cette capacité peu de temps auparavant, et l'utilisait maintenant dès qu'il en avait besoin.

Dean sorti de sa douche, à moitié habillé comme d'habitude (heureusement il avait un pantalon). Il remarqua immédiatement les journaux en face de son ange.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, grognon.

Cass mit toute son âme dans sa prière pour de la tarte (et pour Sam) et le miracle se produit ; le grondement de l'Impala s'approcha et s'arrêta soudainement. Le visage de Dean se tendit, entièrement concentré sur l'espoir de son dessert tant désiré.

Sam entra ; il portait quelques sacs. Cass ferma les yeux.

"Sammy ?" demanda Dean, en mettant enfin un t-shirt puis une chemise, comme si il voulait être élégant pour manger sa tarte.

"J'ai de la tarte," dit Sam, rassurant.

Pendant que Dean ouvrait la boîte et commençait à manger avec différents sons bizarres, Cass prit Sam à part et lui montra l'article à propos des victimes londoniennes. "Tu lui parles des meurtres," dit l'ange, "je m'occupe de lui pour l'avion." Sam acquiesça et retourna vers son frère.

"Écoute ça," dit-il en lisant rapidement les nouvelles. "Vingt-quatre Londoniens ont été trouvés dans divers endroits, bla bla bla... Les premiers étaient de tous les âges mais ensuite ce ne sont plus que des enfants... bla bla bla... L'autre fait commun est le niveau de violence qui a conduit à la mort... Certains ont saigné à mort après avoir été mordu, le coeur d'autres a été arraché... Un autre a "perdu" trente-cinq kilos avant de mourir... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est pour nous, non ?"

Mais de tout son monologue, Dean n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose. "Londres ? Tu te fous de moi ?"

Cass les interrompit immédiatement. "Ouais, j'ai pensé à ça. On prendra un bateau, bien sûr. Garth nous a trouvé des places sur un bateau d'une compagnie de voyages religieuse... Il n'y a que quelques inconvénients, mais rien de trop horrible ; pas d'alcool, pas de femmes, pas de flingues ou d'autres armes... Mais c'est bon, on en aura un stock à notre arrivée."

Sam toussa soudain et tourna le dos à Dean, donc son visage était juste en face de Cass. L'ange vit l'énorme sourire du plus jeune des Winchester et dut réprimer l'envie de sourire, lui aussi.

"Mais le voyage ne prendra que quatre semaines."

"T'es sûr..."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser," dit Cass. "On sait que tu ne peux pas prendre l'avion parce que tu as trop peur, mais comme tu peux le voir, tout est arrangé."

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit. Insulter directement Dean aurait conduit à une bataille rangée, mais être gentil avec lui sous prétexte qu'il avait peur de quelques chose, tout en le traitant comme un gamin, était la meilleure façon de le manipuler.

Cass avertit Sam du regard. Si il riait maintenant, tout son plan serait ruiné. Pour un meilleur effet, il fit la tête de chiot en direction de Dean.

"Combien de temps prend l'avion ?" demanda Dean.

"Environ six heures," répondit immédiatement Cass.

Il pouvait voir les pensées défiler dans l'esprit du chasseur. _Six heures... Quatre semaines... Pas de flingues, pas d'alcool, pas de femmes..._

"On prend l'avion." Dean essaya de faire passer ça comme une décision qu'il aurait prise en étudiant d'un oeil objectif tous les paramètres. Sam commença à manger son poing pour ne pas rire, mais Dean ne fut pas trompé par les tremblements de ses épaules. Il ne dit rien, essayant de rassembler les morceaux de sa dignité brisée.

"Bien, parce que Garth n'a rien trouvé du tout. En fait, il n'est même pas au courant qu'on va en Angleterre." Cass permit finalement à un énorme sourire de s'étaler sur son visage.

Dean lui adressa _le visage. _"Toi..." Il se tourna vers Sam. "Salaud."

"Connard."

* * *

Sam ne rirait pas. Il se l'était promis. Tout d'abord parce que Dean le tuerait, ensuite parce que Cass le tuerait.

Mais regarder son frère perdu dans le J. F. Kennedy Airport était juste trop bizarre. Le chasseur, d'habitude confiant, suivait ses complices à chaque pas qu'ils faisant.

Ils avaient passé les contrôles avec succès, et se dirigeaient maintenant vers leur porte d'embarquement. Sam se sentait tout nu sans le poignard démoniaque, et il savait que Dean ne devait pas sentir mieux sans son Colt. L'épée angélique de Cass était passée sans problème, peut-être parce qu'elle venait du paradis.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en face de la porte 72, où ils devait attendre pour embarquer. Dean commença immédiatement à manger la tarte ridiculement chère qu'il avait achetée dans la zone duty free. Sam s'assit.

"On atterrit à dix-huit heures," dit Cass, "à l'aéroport d'Heathrow, à Londres. Vous irez à l'hôtel prendre des chambres, pendant que j'irai au 221B Baker Street. C'est là qu'habite Sherlock Holmes. Ils disent que c'est un grand détective qui résout tout ce qu'on peut lui fourguer, mais il n'est pas au courant pour le surnaturel. Donc je lui dirait de lâcher l'affaire avant de se faire tuer, et j'essaierai de récupérer les informations qu'il aura."

"Tu penses qu'on a quoi ?"

"Au moins des vampires et des loups-garous," dit Dean. "Mais il y a aussi des traces d'autres créatures. Ça pourrait être un métamorphe qui prend la peau d'autres monstres ?"

"C'est impossible, des gens ont été tués à différents endroits en même temps. Et si c'était vraiment un métamorphe, il serait beaucoup plus discret."

"Donc ça pourrait être une sorte de gang."

"Ouais, un gang de monstres."

Soudain, l'embarquement commença. Sam se leva et passa son sac à Dean, pendant que Cass se dirigeait vers la porte, cherchant son faux passeport fraîchement fait.

"Viens," dit le plus jeune des Winchester. "On a déjà fait ça."

Au lieu de répondre, Dean lui adressa simplement une _bitch face_.

* * *

Le grondement des engins se calma finalement. Ils volaient maintenant droit vers Londres, et Den semblait se relaxer un peu depuis que la phase d'ascension était finie.

Ils étaient assis dans la rangées de sièges du milieu, avec Dean entre Cass et Sam. Pourtant, Sam pouvait sentir que son frère était encore tendu, même si il essayait de lire un vieux magazine (Busty Asian Beauties, mars 2010). Bon, c'était facile à deviner parce que l'aîné des Winchester tressaillait à chaque bruit bizarre venant des moteurs. Sam essayait de dormir, pendant que Cass regardait juste en face de lui, l'air vide.

Soudain, des turbulences firent trembler l'avion. Dean releva immédiatement la tête, rencontrant le regard réconfortant de Sam. Son frère se demandait pourquoi il avait aussi peur de l'avion. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à une sorte de traumatisme d'enfance, mais il ne se rappelait d'aucun éventuel accident, dans le passé. Peut-être qu'il avait peur simplement parce qu'il ne contrôlait pas la situation. Après tout, il insistait toujours pour conduire l'Impala. D'accord, c'était _son_ bébé, mais il y avait plusieurs fois où il aurait été plus sage de laisser Sam conduire.

Les turbulences n'en finissaient pas, et le visage du chasseur devenait de plus en plus pâle, tournant à un vert maladif. "Ça va ?" demanda Sam.

A sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Dean qui répondit. La voix grave de Cass vint de derrière le chasseur. "Pas du tout." Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil, se leva, passa maladroitement devant son frère et se rua vers les toilettes.

Maintenant Sam pouvait voir Cass, dont le visage était aussi pâle que celui de Dean, offrant un fort contraste avec ses cheveux brun foncé.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Sam. Il pensait que Cass n'aurait pas peur de l'avion, vu qu'il avait des ailes. Il avait l'habitude de voler.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai plus d'ailes. Je me sens comme Buck, piégé dans le jardin de Hagrid, sauf que je n'ai pas d'ailes, et euh... C'est une sorte de jardin volant."

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il n'était toujours pas habitué aux soudaines références culturelles de Cass, mais bon, il était reconnaissant à Metatron pour son cadeau. Ça n'empêchait pas le scribe angélique d'être un connard.

"Est-ce que..." commença-t-il, mais le retour de Dean le coupa.

"Je déteste les toilettes d'avion. Ou toutes les sortes de toilettes volantes. Ou de trucs volants." Dean mit sa ceinture comme si sa vie en dépendait (C'était sûrement le cas). "Encore combien de temps ?" demanda-t-il.

"Encore... 5h30."

"Un jour, je te tuerai, Sammy."

"Ouais, tu le feras sûrement."

"Dis pas ça."

* * *

Dean semblait vraiment heureux qu'ils aient atterri vivants et entiers. Ils avait retrouvé leurs bagages et se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'hôtel le plus proche.

Cass les laissa là et prit un taxi vers le 221B Baker Street. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre ; de ce qu'il avait lu, Sherlock Holmes était un homme étrange mais efficace. Castiel espérait juste qu'il serait facile à convaincre.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans 2-3 jours :) Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Deep purple

**AN : Désolée pour le retard, un million de choses se sont abattues sur moi (bon, et je voulais aussi avancer sur mon sock monkey hat)**

**À propos du "genre" du Tardis. Je lui mets toujours "le", parce que sinon, ça sonne bizarre, mais en tant que pronom, je lui mets elle, vu que c'est une fille. Bref. Ça l'air bien bizarre, mai quelques part dans une galaxie très éloignée appartenant éventuellement un univers parallèle, tout ça a un sens.**

**Enjoy :)**

**CHAPITRE 3 - Deep Purple**

Le Tardis grogna et s'arrêta brutalement, envoyant le Docteur en arrière, mais le Seigneur du Temps eut juste le temps d'attraper la rambarde et de faire un salto arrière, atterrissant sur ses pieds. "Hé, Sexy ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire, enfin ?"

Le Tardis ne répondit pas, évidemment, mais recommença à voler, ans cette fois le Docteur tomba. Il atterrit brutalement sur son dos. Il se releva aussitôt et courut vers la console. Il appuya sur quelques boutons, tira une manette, pompa avec son pied droit et donna finalement un grand coup de marteau.

La machine temporelle sembla se calmer, parce que maintenant le Docteur pouvait se tenir debout sans constamment tituber.

"Je. Veux. Juste. Aller. Sur. Sinapacialla !" dit-il, ponctuant chaque mot avec son marteau sur la console. "La planète des chocolats chauds !" finit-il. Le Tardis reprit ses puissants tremblements, et le Docteur tomba à nouveau. Il se frotta le dos. a présent, la machine était totalement hors de son contrôle. Ils atterrirent quelques secondes plus tard.

"Je te déteste," marmonna le Docteur comme si il avait eu cinq ans.

Quelques voyants clignotèrent. Etait-ce un sourire ? Le Docteur guetta autre chose, mais tout était calme.

Il se dirigea vers les portes en soupirant. Il avait déposé Clara deux heures plus tôt, and il se sentait déjà seul. Demain, il se rendrait au mercredi suivant celui où il l'avait déposée, et ils visiteraient à nouveau une planète fantastique et mystérieuse.

Mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste savoir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des portes.

De la neige. Il y avait de la neige partout. (Et cette fois, ce n'étaient pas des cendres.) Il était à Londres, de ça, il en était certain, et il devait être environ dix-huit heures. Pourquoi le Tardis avait-elle atterri là ?

Il observa les alentours. Il se trouvait dans une petite rue, avec son vaisseau garé entre deux piles de saletés, mais rien ne semblait vraiment sortir de l'ordinaire, à part peut-être un gros chat blanc.

C'est en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la ruelle que le Docteur la vit. Une petite fille, écroulée contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle semblait bien trop silencieuse.

Le Gallifréen s'approcha d'elle tout en attrapant son tournevis sonique. Il n'avait pas besoin de la scanner pour savoir qu'elle était morte. Le scan fut tout de même utile ; il apprit qu'elle était décédée d'une hémorragie au niveau du cou. Le Docteur s'agenouilla dans la neige pour mieux voir, insensible à son pantalon mauve foncé sur la neige. Il y avait une marque de dents juste en dessous de son oreille gauche.

Il se pencha un peu plus, et c'est à ce moment qu'il sentit une main froide l'attraper par l'épaule et le jeter sur le mur comme une poupée. Il s'écroula en un petit tas mauve, mais se releva aussitôt et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Un gros homme blond lui faisait face, son menton plein d'un liquide rouge sombre. Le Docteur espéra un instant que ce n'était pas du sang, mais la façon dont l'homme le regardait lui donnait l'impression d'être un hamburger. L'homme laissa une sorte de cri rageur lui échapper et chargea le Gallifréen, qui se poussa vite de son chemin. Mais la créature étira un de ses longs bras et l'attrapa tout de même et le projeta contre le mur. Puis, il plongea ses dents dans le cou du Docteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps se débattit et essaya de crier, mais sa gorge sèche refusa de produire le moindre son. Il se sentit tout à coup très fatigué, et arrêta de se battre. Il allait fermer les yeux, épuisé, quand un bruit de tir atteint la créature qui tressaillit. Puis elle laissa le Docteur tomber et s'enfuit. Le Gallifréen essaya de se relever pour poursuivre la chose, mais ses jambes tremblantes ne voulaient pas le porter, alors il resta là, à nouveau sous la forme d'un petit tas de membres mélangés.

Deux hommes coururent derrière la créature. Ils sautèrent d'un toit et continuèrent vers la sortie de la ruelle sans même remarquer le Docteur. L'un d'eux était grand, _vraiment_ grand, avec de beaux cheveux, nota le Docteur. L'autre semblait plus petit en comparaison et transportait au moins une demi-douzaine d'armes divers, au vu du son qu'il produisait en courant. Ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

La zone où le Seigneur du Temps avait été mordu lui faisant un mal de chien, il décida de retourner au Tardis pour se soigner avant d'enquêter plus avant. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son vaisseau bien-aimé, encore tremblant.

Il poussa les portes et se rendit à l'infirmerie, où il soniqua sa plaie. Heureusement la chose qui l'avait mordu n'y avait mis aucun venin, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors il mit juste un pansement dessus. Il n'avait plus que des Mickeys. Il ajouta aussi un Cendrillon, pour un meilleur effet.

Maintenant qu'il avait pris soin de ces détails triviaux, il pouvait se concentrer sur des choses plus intéressantes. Comme, en commençant par le plus important, se choisir un nouveau noeud papillon, vu que celui qu'il portait était plein de sang.

Il se rendit dans sa garde-robe et découvrit, à sa grande horreur, qu'il n'avait plus aucun noeud papillon mauve pour aller avec sa veste mauve et son pantalon mauve. Son rêve en mauve était fini. Désespéré, il chercha partout, mais le fait était là ; tout ce qu'il trouva fut son vieux manteau vert, celui qu'il portait quand Amy et Rory étaient encore... Il secoua la tête. Ces souvenirs étaient encore trop douloureux pour y penser sans une bonne raison. Il trouva rapidement un noeud papillon rouge, une chemise et ses bretelles favorites. Il se déclara alors prêt pour la partie suivante de son plan : la Stormcage Containement Facility, la prison où il était certain de pouvoir trouver River.

Oswin avait effacé toutes les données concernant le Docteur, mais avant les événements de l'asile des Daleks, River était toujours en prison. C'était l'endroit le plus facile pour la trouver, même si leurs lignes temporelles respectives se mélangeaient souvent.

Le Tardis atterrit avec son halètement asthmatique et le Docteur courut vers les portes, plutôt excité. La prison était toujours la même ; peu sûre, beaucoup d'ombres, peu de gardes à l'horizon et seulement quelques lumières.

River aussi était toujours la même. Elle portait un uniforme militaire, avec ses cheveux habituellement rebelles noués en une queue de cheval stricte. Son visage semblait un peu préoccupé, mais il s'éclaircit quand elle aperçut le Docteur.

"Salut, mon ange."

"Salut, chérie", répondit le Docteur, essayant de se rappeler chacune des parcelles de techniques de flirt qu'il avait jamais apprises.

"Alors, on en est où ?"

"Je ne sais pas... Tu as déjà fait la fuite des démons ?"

"Oui. Je me rends sur le Byzantium, le révérend m'attend dans le couloir..."

"Oh, le Byzantium. Oui, je m'en rappelle."

"Quoi ?" River semblait heureusement. "Tu y seras ?"

"Je ne peux rien te dire, mais je me suis bien amusé... " Quelque chose d'autre frappa le Gallifréen. Elle ne pouvait pas venir avec lui. "Je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

"Ça dépend de ce que c'est ?" répondit-elle. Elle souriant franchement, à présent.

"Ton manipulateur de vortex."

"Il est cassé."

"Je m'en occuperai."

"Il y a d'autres choses dont tu pourrais t'occuper."

Le Docteur rougit, comprenant un peu tard ce qu'elle avait dit, et ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Tu, tu... Pourquoi... Tu veux... "

Le sourire de River s'élargit encore. Elle posa l'appareil dan ses mains, et tandis qu'il essayait de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, elle l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche.

Le Docteur ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps ; il glissa le manipulateur de vortex dans la poche de sa veste et l'embrassa à son tour. Ils percutèrent brutalement le mur, les mains du Seigneur du Temps dans les cheveux de River, les siennes dans son cou. Soudainement, elle se recula.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

Apparemment, elle avait senti la blessure du Docteur.

"C'est rien, je me suis fais mordre par un... truc, je pense."

"Un _truc_ ?"

Alors que le Docteur allait répondre, une alarme sonna, et River lui lança un regard désolé. "Je dois y aller, désolée, mon amour. N'oublie pas de me rapporter mon manipulateur de vortex..."

"T'inquiète pas," promit-il, l'embrassant une dernière fois.

River disparut dans les ombres. Le Docteur soupira et s'en retourna vers le Tardis.

Confortablement assis dans son vaisseau, le Docteur lança une recherche pour ce qu'il appelait "quoique ce soit d'intéressant". En fait, les paramètres étaient réglés sur quoi que ce soit d'étrange dans un rayon de trois kilomètres.

Parmi d'autres choses, comme une vache parlante et un frigo qui ne servirait jamais, le Docteur trouva un signal étrange ; cela ressemblait à du métal, mais pas terrien. Il soupira à nouveau. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ce genre de choses, mais selon la cinquième loi de la Confédération de l'Ombre, aucune arme extraterrestre d'aucune sorte ne pouvait être importée sur la Terre, vu que c'était une planète de niveau cinq.

Le Docteur tapa rapidement quelques chiffres sur le manipulateur de vortex, tout devint noir et il disparut. Puis il se rappela que River avait dit qu'il était cassé.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une porte verte sur laquelle il s'écrasa.


	5. Ne jamais abandonner

**AN : Bonjour mes petits Dragibus, (non je n'ai pas l'intention de vous manger...) juste pour que vous le sachiez, il y a des spoilers sur Harry Potter 6&7 dans ce chapitre. (Mais j'imagine que vous les avez lus... Sinon, c'est très mal ! Pas bien pas bien !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 - Ne jamais abandonner**

Castiel était sûr que le chauffeur de taxi s'était trompé. Il l'avait déposé au mauvais endroit, et quand l'ange lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient même pas à proximité de Baker Street, l'homme avait redémarré sans lui.

Cass se dirigea vers le magasin le plus proche pour se renseigner. Il poussa la porte, et aperçut une femme assise derrière le comptoir. Elle avait la cinquantaine bien avancée et ses cheveux gris extrêmement sales pendaient tout autour de son visage, comme un nid d'araignées. Ses petits yeux lisaient lentement une revue. Elle avait l'air d'avoir mangé uniquement des os de poulet pendant les quarante dernières années, après un régime au cours duquel elle aurait perdu environ quarante-cinq kilos. En fait, sa peau trop large pendant de son menton. Le sixième volume de Harry Potter était ouvert juste à côté d'elle, et à en juger par son état, ce devait être la première fois qu'elle le lisait. Castiel s'approcha d'elle, mais elle n'eut même pas l'élémentaire courtoisie de lever les yeux.

"Bonjour," dit-il, essayant d'être poli même si elle ne l'était pas.

"'Lut," marmonna-t-il. _Wow_, pensa Cass. _Il y a du progrès_. "Je cherche Sherlock Holmes."

"Ouais, il vit dans cette rue, un peu plus loin... Continuez tout droit, vous ne pouvez pas manquer son appartement." Elle lui cracha pratiquement les mots au visage.

"Okay, merci," dit Cass, décidé à rester poli quoiqu'il arrive. Elle renifla. Il abandonna. "Dumbledore meurt, tué par Rogue, mais en fait Rogue est un des gentils, c'est un espion de Dumbledore parce qu'il était amoureux de la mère de Harry," débita-t-il rapidement avant de sortir.

Secrètement content, il se sentit vaguement honteux. _Je suis un ange du Seigneur, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Enfin, peut-être que c'était pas la meilleur chose à dire._

Il secoua la tête, et se remit à chercher le 221B.

La rue était assez large pour qu'il puisse y marcher confortablement, même si il y avait énormément de passants. Cass détestait quand des gens pénétraient dans sa bulle personnelle. Dean détestait ça aussi, (il lui rappelait continuellement de se matérialiser plus loin de lui), mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Etre proche de Dean n'avait jamais été un problème, car il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et lui confier sa vie si il le fallait.

Il faisait aussi confiance à Sam, bien sûr, mais leur relation n'était simplement pas la même. Tirer Dean hors de l'Enfer les avait rapprochés, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible avec un humain.

_Speedy's Cafe_, pensa-t-il, voyant un café. _On dirait un nom de chien. _C'était ouvert, mais ce qui intéressait l'ange était juste derrière ; un grande porte verte avec le nombre 221B affiché dessus.

Il frappa quatre fois et attendit une réponse, qui n'arriva pas très vite ; après quelques minutes, il levait à nouveau la main quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite vieille, qui sourit à sa vue. Un violon lointain jouait une mélodie déchirante.

"Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Cass essaya de sourire aussi. Il savait que les vieilles dames étaient toujours impressionnées par les sourires et la politesse. "Bonjour, je suis Castiel, je suis très honoré de faire votre connaissance ; je voudrais voir Sherlock Holmes. Pourriez-vous l'appeler, s'il vous plaît ? Ce serait très gentil de votre part."

Son sourire s'effaça. Apparemment c'était un peu _too much_.

"Il... ne veut voir personne. Il est... occupé." Elle avait fermé les yeux une fraction de seconde, semblait gênée et son pied droit ne s'arrêtait pas de faire des claquettes sur le sol.

Menteuse.

Il laissa tomber les convenances. "Bon, c'est très important que je lui parle, donc si vous pouviez juste..." il essaya d'entrer, mais la dame n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle lui ferma la porte sur le pied, plutôt brutalement. Il ne sentit rien, vu qu'il était un ange, ouvrit la porte et la poussa en arrière. "Désolé, c'est une question de vie ou de mort."

Voyant les portes notées 221A et 221C dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers les escaliers et les grimpa facilement tandis que la dame essayait de le poursuivre. Mais elle ralentit bientôt en se tenant la hanche et cria dans les escaliers : "Sherlock, il y a un visiteur pour toi ! J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter !"

Le violon ne s'arrêta pas, mais accéléra, puis changea en un concerto de Mozart, plein de notes rapides. Castiel arriva au premier étage, et frappa à la porte.

"C'est ouvert," répondit une voix grave, avec une vague intonation d'ennui.

Castiel poussa la porte et s'arrêta. Un homme, grand, avec des cheveux noirs bouclés, se tenait juste en face de lui, son violon dans les bras, scannant l'ange de ses yeux suspicieux. Son visage pâle semblait être entièrement fait avec ses pommettes. En fait, l'homme entier semblait fait uniquement d'os. Il eut bientôt l'air perplexe, et à voir l'expression étrange qu'il arborait, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Cass supposa que c'était Sherlock Holmes, puisqu'il répondait à la description ; grand, bizarre.

"_Qui_ êtes vous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bonjour, je suis Castiel, je suis un ange du Seigneur, et vous devez arrêter d'enquêter sur la série de meurtres qui a lieu en ce moment."

"Je n'abandonnerai pas."

Cass était perplexe. Etait-il au courant, pour le surnaturel ? Holmes n'avait même pas tressaillit à la mention d'un "ange du Seigneur".

"Vous savez, pour le surnaturel ?"

"Quel "surnaturel"?"

"Vous n'avez posé aucune question à propos de moi... un _ange_."

"Et bien, vous portez un costume bas de gamme, un trench coat qui doit être à peu près... deux tailles trop grand pour vous, et donc j'imagine que vous êtes, soit, comme vous le dites, un _ange du Seigneur_ (mais sa voix était sarcastique) ou alors vous êtes fou."

"Je ne suis pas fou. Enfin, plus maintenant. Ça a été un problème, pour un moment, mais après j'ai été au Purgatoire, et après je suis revenu, et finalement tout est arrangé."

Holmes cligna des yeux. "Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Sortez. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire."

Cass soupira. Il devrait le convaincre. "Non, écoutez. Je ne suis pas fou, le surnaturel _existe_. Vous n'avez jamais été bloqué sur une affaire, parce que personne n'est coupable ? Parce que le meurtre est trop étrange, des gens qui se font tuer avec une sauvagerie extraordinaire, des accidents juste trop bizarres pour être seulement des accidents ?"

Il sut qu'il avait marqué un point quand il vit Holmes poser son violon sur le canapé. Le détective s'assit dans son fauteuil, invitant l'ange à en faire de même.

"Mrs. Hudson !" cria-t-il à la porte. "Du thé !"

"Pas ta gouvernante, juste ta logeuse !" répondit une voix distante.

* * *

Sherlock ne savait que penser. L'étranger, Castiel -quel prénom peu commun, mais après tout, lui-même s'appelait Sherlock, il n'avait rien à dire- avait l'air plutôt sincère. En réfléchissant, le grand détective scanna à nouveau l'homme.

Il était assis sur le canapé, les mains sur les genoux. Il avait l'air petit dans son trench coat, peut-être parce que celui-ci était trop grand. Ses cheveux brun sombre étaient un peu dérangés, comme si ils n'avaient jamais vu une brosse, et ses yeux bleu brillant le fixaient, essayant de voir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il avait l'air fatigué, aussi ; de grands cernes noirs indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas dormi beaucoup, dernièrement.

Mais c'était tout. Il ne pouvait rien déduire de plus. L'homme qu'il examinait avait l'air d'un genre de contrôleur d'impôts, mais l'homme auquel il parlait était différent. Inexplicablement _différent_. Aucune théorie rationnelle ne pouvait expliquer la façon dont il parlait, la façon dont il bougeait, la façon dont il pensait. La seule explication à laquelle Sherlock parvenait était qu'il disait la vérité. Ce qui était... Etrange.

Sherlock soupira. Qu'avait-il dit à John, déjà ? _Quand tu as éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, même si c'est improbable, doit être la vérité._

_Okay._

"Vous pensez que c'est quoi ? Le premier, celui qui a été mordu à mort."

"Vampire," dit Castiel.

"Okay. Je ne vais pas arrêter d'enquêter. Je sais que... Je n'ai pas assez de connaissances pour faire ça tout seul, alors je veux enquêter avec vous."

Reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas quelque chose était _très_ rare pour Sherlock. Mais Castiel semblait digne de confiance.

"C'est... dangereux," dit l'ange.

"M'en fiche," répondit le détective. "Je suis... intelligent. Je peux vous aider. Et si vous ne voulez pas de moi, je ferai ça tout seul de mon côté."

Castiel sembla absent pendant une seconde. "Okay," dit-il finalement. "Je vais appeler Sam et Dean."

Le détective était perplexe (_encore_, pensa-t-il ; ce n'était pas bon pour son image) mais laissa l'ange passer un appel.

* * *

_"On poursuivait un vampire, mais il a réussi à nous échapper,"_ dit Dean. _"On arrive."_

Cass remit son téléphone dans la poche de son trench coat et allait parler, quand un énorme _bang_ l'interrompit.


	6. Anges déchus et Seigneurs du Temps

**AN : Je suis désolée pour l'attente ultra-longue, j'avais complètement oublié que je n'avais pas encore traduit ce chapitre! Toutes mes excuses, le nr. 6 devrait bientôt arriver !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Anges déchus et Seigneurs du Temps**

"Hé !" cria le Docteur à la porte. Il se leva, et se prépara pour un autre voyage temporel, mais une vieille dame interrompit la programmation de l'engin. Elle était petite, avec des cheveux légèrement bouclés, brun clair tirant vers le gris. Elle sembla un peu perturbée, et à voir la façon dont elle respirait, elle avait couru pour ouvrir la porte.

"Oh mon Dieu !" dit-elle, examinant les dommages faits à sa porte. "C'est très impoli, jeune homme. On ne vous apprend pas à frapper aux portes, là 'où vous venez ?"

"Désolé, m'dame. Je suis le Docteur. Désolé pour votre porte. Comment vous vous appelez ?" demanda-t-il essayant d'avoir l'air poli et intéressé.

"C'est mieux. Je suis Mrs. Hudson." Elle tripota les éclats de la porte, grimaça mais essaya de faire bonne figure. "Bon. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Euh..." Le Docteur n'avait aucune idée ce qu'il était censé dire, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas absolument pas ce qu'il _voulait_. "J'_aimerais_... entrer ?"

La dame soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. "Alors vous êtes avec cet homme, hein, Castiel ? Je le savais, je _savais_ qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'ils aurait des renforts ! Mais Sherlock ne va pas se soumettre à quoi que ce soit que vous... que vous vouliez qu'il fasse !"

Le Docteur essaya de suivre son raisonnement. Donc, un type -Castiel- s'était présenté plus tôt, il voulait rencontrer "Sherlock". Qui était cet homme, qui étaient ces hommes, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais les statistiques lui disaient qu'il y avait environ 99% de chances que le signal de métal alien vienne d'ici.

"Euh, non," dit-il. "Je ne connais pas ce Castiel, mais je dois voir Sherlock pour une affaire de la plus haute importance."

La vieille dame soupira à nouveau. "Après tout, un ou deux, quelle différence ?" demanda-t-elle, mais la question était plutôt adressée à elle-même qu'au Docteur.

Alors que le Seigneur du Temps allait entrer, deux hommes firent irruption du haut des escaliers. L'un d'eux était grand, pâle, avec des cheveux noirs bouclés et de hautes pommettes. Il semblait plutôt ennuyé de l'arrivée du Docteur.

L'autre était un peu plus petit, avec de très beaux cheveux, remarqua le Gallifréen, presque les mêmes que son incarnation précédente. La chose la plus remarquable à son propos, était l'expression qu'il arborait ; très, très perplexe. Il observa le Docteur pendant quelques secondes et pencha la tête sur le côté droit, comme un petit garçon ou un chiot perdu.

"Salut," dit le Docteur en agitant la main, " Je suis le Docteur."

* * *

Ils étaient assis dans le salon, Castiel et le Docteur sur un des canapés et Sherlock dans l'autre.

"Donc." Dit le détective. Il ouvrit plus grand la bouche, mais sembla changer d'avis. "Explique-lui. Mais ne parlez pas trop fort, je dois réfléchir."

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard choqué mais ne répondirent rien.

"Euh..." dit Castiel, qui ne savait apparemment pas par où commencer. "Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, d'abord ?"

Le Docteur soupira ; de toute évidence, il devrait tout expliquer si i voulait trouver cette arme extraterrestre "Je suis le Docteur, je suis un Seigneur du Temps de la planète perdue Gallifrey, je voyage dans le temps ainsi que dans l'espace avec mon Tardis, et je sis tombé sur le signal d'une arme alien. Enfin, je ne sais as vraiment si c'est une arme, mais ça n'a pas été forgé sur Terre.

Même si il avait fait semblant de ne pas être intéressé, Sherlock se tourna soudain vers eux. "Pas sur terre, tu as dit ?" répéta-t-il.

"Exactement", dit le Docteur. "Et étant donné que la Terre est une planète de niveau cinq, suivant les lois de la Proclamation de l'Ombre, aucun... truc alien ne peut être exposé publiquement. C'est dangereux de montrer aux gens ce qu'ils ne sont pas encore prêts à comprendre."

"C'est quoi la Proclamation de l'Ombre ?" demanda Sherlock, pendant que Castiel disait simplement : "Je sais quel est l'arme que tu cherches."

"Quoi ?" dirent les deux autres, se tournant vers Cass.

"J'ai... quelque chose en ma possession, qui a été forgé au Paradis."

Le Docteur soupira. Okay, il avait trouvé deux mabouls. _Encore. _Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, vu que les Judoons pouvaient déjà être en chemin pour trouver l'arme extraterrestre. Ils étaient la force armée de la Proclamation de l'Ombre, et le Seigneur du Temps n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de les revoir.

"Au _Paradis_ ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est vrai, je ne lui ai rien expliqué," dit Cass à Sherlock.

"Procède," répondit-il, "et réveillez-moi quand vous en avez fini. Et sans rien dire d'autre, il se tourna sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

"Je suis Castiel," dit l'homme tandis que le Docteur le regardait, sceptique, " et je suis un ange du Seigneur."

Le Docteur se figea, un horrible sentiment le paralysant soudainement. L'homme ressemblait... eh bien, à un homme, mais il n'avait pas l'air humain. Pas complètement. Les anges pleureurs pouvaient-ils être en train de préparer une invasion de la Terre ?

"Un ange ? Ça t'arrive de... pleurer ? D'avoir des tendances psychopathiques ? De te cacher le visage dans les mains ? De voyager dans le temps ?" demanda le Docteur, glissant lentement sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir son tournevis sonique.

"Euh... Pas que je sache," répondit Castiel. Il semblait un peu perplexe.

Le Docteur le scanna rapidement et fut vite rassuré ; cet homme n'était définitivement _pas_ fait de pierre. En fait, son corps était humain, mais ce qui était _à l'intérieur_ ne l'était pas. Voyant ce que le tournevis lui disait, le Seigneur du Temps pouvait conclure que ce que l'ange lui avait dit était vrai ; il avait quelque chose de blanc et brillant à l'intérieur de lui. Et c'était _vivant_.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui est quoi ?"

"Ce... Cette chose blanche, brillante, étincelante, à l'intérieur de toi."

"Oh." L'ange sembla fier, honteux et timide, tout à la fois. "C'est ma Grace. C'est... moi. Ma partie angélique."

"Ah," dis le Docteur en stockant l'information.

"Donc ; j'était en train d'essayer de t'expliquer que... tu sais, les histoires, les légendes à propos de vampires, de rugarus, de sorcières, de fées... Tout est vrai."

"Quoi ? Non... Les aliens existent, mais les légendes sont juste des légendes. Enfin, pas tout le temps, un jour j'ai rencontré cette grosse baleine qui vivant en dessous d'un vaisseau spatial." Le Seigneur du Temps allait expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé sur le Starship UK, mais un gros bang l'interrompit. Cela ressemblait à une porte s'ouvrant brusquement. Il entendit ensuite deux paires de pieds qui montaient les escaliers, pendant que la voix de Madame Hudson protestait fortement.

La seconde porte s'ouvrit brutalement et le Docteur reconnut immédiatement les deux hommes qui étaient passés devant lui, poursuivant la _chose_ qui l'avait mordu.

Se souvenir de cet épisode rappela au Docteur que la chose e question pouvait être un vampire. C'était la nuit ; le truc l'avait mordu pour boire son sang... Ses réflexions furent coupées net quand il se prit de l'eau dans la figure.

"C'était en quel honneur ?" demanda-t-il, secouant la tête et envoyant des gouttes d'eau un peu partout.

"Pour voir si tu es un démon..." commença le plus petit. "Ou pas," finit-il, voyant que le Docteur n'avait pas été affecté. "Je suis Dean Winchester, et voici mon frère Sam," dit-il en lui passant un petit couteau manifestement fait d'argent.

"J'ai tout expliqué à Sherlock Holmes, pour le surnaturel," dit Castiel à celui s'appelait Sam, "Mais il refuse d'abandonner. Il dit qu'il veut nous aider, quoi qu'il arrive."

"Mais j'aurai besoin de John, " répondit Sherlock.

"C'est qui John ?" demandèrent l'ange et le Winchester, pendant que Dean criait "Il n'est pas humain !"

On avait demandé au Docteur de se couper pour voir si il était "un des méchants", comme l'avait dit Dean. Il ne savait pas ce qui était censé arriver, mais il n'avait manifestement pas passé le test. Aussitôt qu'il avait vi le sang rouge, un peu orangé, Dean lui avait sauté dessus, collant le Seigneur du Temps au sol. Le gallifréen se débattit vivement, mais le Winchester n'était de toute évidence pas un combattant débutant. Il reprit le couteau et le pointa sur sa gorge.

"J'aurais pu vous le dire," répondit le Docteur. "En fait, je l'ai déjà dit à votre ami là - Castiel. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, ce qui veut dire que je viens de la planète Gallifrey, où le Monde de Lumière au Sept Systèmes et au Continent de la Tentation Sauvage. Ça veut aussi dire que je peux voyager dans le temps et l'espace avec mon vaisseau, le Tardis. Questions ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Est-ce que tu as l'intention d'envahir la Terre ?" demanda finalement Sam.

"Moi ? No ! J'essaye de la défendre ! Et vous me dites qu'il y a des anges, et des démons, et des sorcières ! Enfin, les sorcières, j'étais au courant, en fait ce sont des Carrionites, elles ne sont pas très gentilles, mais... " Le Docteur se tut. Apparemment, ça ne les intéressant pas trop. Ils voulaient juste savoir pourquoi il était là.

Il expliqua tout, et ils parlaient des meurtres quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était un petit homme avec des cheveux blonds. Il avait l'air étrangement normal. Il parcourut la pièce d'un seul regard, puis se tourna vers Sherlock.

"Explications."

Le détective sembla s'illuminer. "C'est Castiel, un ange déchu, directement du Paradis, la girafe s'appelle Sam Winchester, le suivant est son frère Dean - ce sont des chasseurs, et le dernier avec des cheveux bizarres s'appelle le Docteur, c'est un Seigneur du Temps de la planète Gallifrey. Nous parlions du fait que la série de crimes était causée par des créatures surnaturelles, comme un vampire pour le type qui est mort juste devant tes yeux. J'allais leur dire que ça pue la présence de Moriarty, aussi. Et si tu as d'autres questions, ne les pose pas."

Le détective reprit sa respiration et se tourna vers les autres. "C'est le Dr. John Watson, mon... bloggeur.

Le docteur en question cligna des yeux. "Je vais juste... faire du thé pour tout le monde, d'accord ?" dit-il avec un peu d'hésitation.


End file.
